


Deirdre's Gift

by jesuisaubergine



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisaubergine/pseuds/jesuisaubergine
Summary: Despite her fears, Deirdre chose a life by her lord’s side. However, she gained more than a husband the day she left the Spirit Woods. Family is precious and few in Deirdre’s life. How can one ever repay the love and support a sister can offer?





	Deirdre's Gift

For years, Deirdre had always been alone.

Kept away from the world, Deirdre knew of no family since her mother died. The village took care of her, but she knew because of her curse that she would be doomed to a life of solitude. No husband to stand by her side, no siblings to walk through life with, no children to cherish and adore.

Alone.

Deirdre hadn’t wanted this life. She feared the consequences of fighting her fate. Aside from a few visits in town for some basic needs, Deirdre became accustomed to the hermit life. So much light in her had to be reigned in. There were those who were born to live in the light and those who were not. Deirdre knew the dangers of betraying her destiny.

Deirdre thought she could live by that life. That she could ignore the calling in her heart and find purpose and meaning in her life as it was. She learned to be content with her life.

But things changed the day she met Lord Sigurd.

Deirdre stood in their bedroom now, her newlywed husband in a war council meeting with Prince Quan, Prince Jamke and Lady Ayra. She sat in a comfortable room, a bed made with fine sheets and stone walls that shielded her from the drafty wind. Her life in a small hovel buried away in the Spirit Woods seemed so far away.

She wished she could she missed the simplicity of her life before. But when she saw Sigurd, those thoughts would fly away, leaving her only with the happiness and bliss of her new life.

So much had been denied to her for so long. For the first time, Deirdre started to see a new life previously forbidden to her. Lord Sigurd opened that door and allowed her to experience the life she had always wanted. A life that was full of love.

And she found that love in unexpected forms. That love had no limits and that there was always more to love in life.

That’s why she found herself standing in the center of the room, looking down at the unsheathed blade lying on the stone floor. She had the sword custom ordered from the armory, an idea crossing her head. The runes were written in chalk surrounding the sword. Deirdre didn’t have much experience with enchantments, but her mother had been proficient in the art. 

She read up as best as she could beforehand. This was rather experimental, but Deirdre had high hopes. She raised her hands up, waving them as she began the incantation. The magic runes flared up, the ritual commencing. If all worked, the enchantment would settle and the sword would be capable of more than just slashing a victim. 

Deirdre had no need for a sword. She was skilled in magic and carefully studied various tomes. But she knew that in an army, expanding their magical capabilities would only help to serve them in the future. It would make her husband happy to see her help. But it was more than just helping for the sake of helping. Deirdre had another plan in mind with this sword.

Deirdre wanted to surprise her sister-in-law.

When Deirdre left her small home to join Sigurd, she had no idea what to expect. She found herself flung into the presence of so many strangers and she was terrified that not all would be so quick to warm up to her. If Lord Sigurd’s power and status hadn’t intimidated her, then meeting the other noble lords and ladies certainly didn’t help.

As far as Deirdre knew, she had no nobility in her blood. In fact, her bloodline was cursed. But perhaps curses were meant to be broken.

Deirdre worried that such thoughts were foolish and that she would be shamed for her optimism. However, she found someone who was more optimistic than she ever could imagine. A young woman with pink hair who was elated to meet her elder brother’s new wife raced to embrace Deirdre once she had gotten word.

Ethlyn quickly showed her around the castle, introducing Deirdre to the rest of the army. She took her into town and showed off her favorite places to grab a bite to eat. Deprived of a grandiose wedding, Ethlyn made do with having Deirdre try on a new dress for her, a beautiful white, silken robe that wasn’t too garish for her taste.

It was all so much to take in, but Deirdre couldn’t help but smile at Ethlyn’s exuberance.

But it was more than just her excitement at finally having a new sister. Even though Deirdre did not regret leaving her home, she still felt overwhelmed by all that had transpired. She didn’t know why she felt this way, when her new life had been good to her. Still, she found herself wandering the halls at night, anxiety plaguing her with every step.

That’s where Ethlyn found her. She led her new sister-in-law down to the garden, wrapped up in blankets to stare up at the sky. Deirdre didn’t know what to talk about nor did she really understand why Ethlyn took her here, but she started to talk. She rambled about her old home, about the small village where she was sequestered. She talked about her resignation with her life and how she wanted more.

Deirdre confessed that she was afraid that her selfishness would bring suffering onto the people she loved most.

After days of excitement with Ethlyn, Deirdre had expected a robust reassurance, sweeping away her fears and anxieties. But instead, Ethlyn sat with her, listening and asking questions every so often. There was no grand proclamation that made everything better. Ethlyn sat with her on the grass, their shoulders pressed together.

She didn’t offer answers, but she offered solidarity. 

In that moment, Deirdre knew that despite her fears, she had found her home.

Deirdre sighed, her hands dropping to her side. She felt the beads of sweat trickling down her brow, but still smiling. She watched the blade glow softly in the dim room. Even though the runes had disappeared, the magical aura clung to the blade. It was a familiar sensation, a simple light spell tied to an object, but effective nonetheless.

Perhaps it wasn’t as strong as some of her other spells, but this was Deirdre’s first time trying such a spell. Maybe in time she would learn to master even more powerful enchantments.

But it wasn’t about its strength but what it meant. Deirdre sheathed the blade, carefully wrapping the weapon. Ethlyn gave Deirdre more than she had ever anticipated. When she dreamed of having a sister, Deirdre simply thought of what it would like to not feel so alone. Never did she realize how terrible loneliness was and how necessary the support of a sibling could be.

Deirdre knew a sword couldn’t match such comfort, but it would at least keep Ethlyn safe on the battlefield. And that would give Deirdre the time to think of some way to give back to Ethlyn what was given to her.

Deirdre laid the sword down on the bed, turning to leave the room. She had a sister to find and Deirdre couldn’t wait to see the look on Ethlyn’s face when she opened her gift.


End file.
